


Way Down We Go

by nevermoreraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Dealer Dean, I forgot how to tag, I swear the story is good, It's been a long time since I have posted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, estranged sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermoreraven/pseuds/nevermoreraven
Summary: Benny faced forward and refused to show any emotion.  He felt that blank mask that had helped him survive during his more violent missions slip into place.Footsteps echoed their way steadily toward him and then they stopped.Dean was in view.Snakes coiled in his stomach.His heart literally stumbled and then beat harder against his chest.Benny let a smirk slip onto his face to cover up his desperation as he drank Dean in with his eyes.Benny’s first words to Dean in twenty-one years, four months, two weeks, and three days were, “What’s up princess.”********************************************************************************Dean runs a drug empire and Benny is trying to take him down.





	1. ‘Cause I don’t really want you, girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts), [nephilim67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/gifts).



> Okay so I have had this story kicking around on my laptop for a few months. It is a Denny story or if you aren't familiar, Dean and Benny story. I wasn't going to post this, but I got some encouragment from anarchycox, another writer here and I said fuck it I'm gonna go for it. I have a bunch of chapters written, but will forwarn you, I have a 4 yr old, and 2 week old, and work full time, but I am gonna try to stay on schedule. Also this is a work in progress so please bear with me. One last thing before you start, I listened to a lot of music when I wrote this, but Genghis Khan by Miike Snow and Way Down We go by Kaleo.

And the lights, they glow

Like I just lost the World War

And the scene slips away

To the evenness I fake

It's a cheat somewhere

'Cause I don't really want you, girl

But you can't be free

'Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene

Miike Snow: Genghis Khan

 

**July 2016**

**Dean**

 

It was four am when the call came in.  He was in bed.  With her.  Lisa. She may be his wife, but he had never touched her.  Never felt the desire.  The need.

 

He had been staring up at the ceiling for forty-five minutes.  He had felt every single minute drag by.  He only needed about three to four hours of sleep a night.  So he lay there and suddenly the phone rang.

 

Dean reached over and grabbed it.

 

“What is it?”  He asked.

 

“Sir we got him.  We caught Lafitte.”  Ash his second in command said over the phone.  His voice was quiet but reassuring.

 

Dean sat up instantly jarring Lisa from sleep.  There was an annoyed huff that he ignored because he didn’t care.

 

“Where is he?”  

 

“Clark and Wood.” Code for the second warehouse.  Perfect.  It was secluded and abandoned.

 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Dean paused, “and Ash, don’t lose him.”  He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and got out of bed.  He flicked on the light.

 

“What the fuck Dean!” Lisa snapped from the bed.

 

Dean turned to her and his gaze flicked down her body.  His eyes roamed down the thin nightgown that barely contained her breasts and was entirely too short.  The material was so thin that her nipples showed through the translucent material.

 

His dead gaze finally met her eyes and she flinched, “Can I help you?”

 

She lifted her chin in a poor attempt at intimidating him, “Why did you turn on the light?  You knew I was asl---”  Her voice was annoying and it sounded like crunching glass.

 

“I don’t give a fuck if you were sleeping or not.”  Dean snapped interrupting her.

 

“Why do you have to work---”  she began only to have him cut her off.

 

He bared his teeth and stalked over to her, “I told you when we made this arrangement what would happen.  I work.  A lot.  It shouldn’t come as a surprise to you.”  Dean paused contemplating killing her, “But if you don’t want to hold up your end of the bargain, something can be arranged.”  Dean whispered the last part of the sentence in her ear and she began to tremble.  He turned and left.  

 

Dean was annoyed.  He rushed to his car and his driver already had it idling in front of the house.  He slipped into the backseat of the car and started the twenty minute trip to the warehouse.  

 

“Adam,” he addressed his driver, “make sure no one is following us.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

After roughly thirty minutes they reached the warehouse.  Everything was still dark and he didn’t wait for the door to be opened.  As soon as the car parked his feet were on gravel.  

 

Adam stood off to the side his hands at his sides and his head down.  It was still dark out and he only had the moon to illuminate the way to the door.  Silently he walked and soon he was at the door.

 

It opened before he could reach the handle and Ash stood there.

 

Ash was an interesting character.  He still had a mullet, and as many times as Dean had told him to cut the damn thing off he has refused.  Ash stood there in ripped jeans and a flannel with the sleeves ripped off.  

He looked like a backwoods hick, but he was a genius.  Dean started working with him a few years ago when Ash came to him. Turns out he was a hacker and noticed that the police were closing in on Dean.  So he showed up at a bar that Dean owned and approached him.  At first Dean was going to shoot him but something held him back.  

 

Instead he found himself ordering a drink and having a conversation with him.  Of course he was frisked and checked to see if he was wearing a wire.  It was soon after that Dean realized that the reason he kept him around was because he reminded him of home.  Of a time when things were less complicated.  

 

Dean shook his head to dispel the memories and crossed the threshold.

 

“Mornin’ Dean.  We got him on the third floor.”

 

Dean looked at Ash’s face and frowned.  There was a large gash that cut his left eyebrow and his lip was split.  His nose looked tender and was beginning to swell.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  So instead he asked, “What the hell happened to your face?”

 

Ash cracked a smile, “Your boy put up one hell of a fight.  Took three of us to finally nab him.”

 

Dean sobered, “Tell me what happened?” he asked as they began the long trek up to the third floor.

 

“We were doing rounds near the lake and noticed that there was a new car parked out there.  So I radioed in and asked if we had anyone new and everyone said no.,” Ash paused as he started shoving the gate to the elevator to the side, “so I put out an alert and two of our guys came out.”

 

They stepped into the elevator and Ash continued, “We found him just sitting in the grass by the lake.  It was eerie.  He didn’t have his partner with him or anything and he was just staring out into the water. We came up behind him but he must have sensed us or something because the next thing we know he’s standing up and one of our guys is down.   He got a few licks in as you can see,” Ash pointed at his own face, “but we were able to knock him out.”

 

The elevator stopped roughly, shuddering as it rested.  Ash opened the gate and they stepped onto the third floor.

 

Dean didn’t know what to expect.  Was Benny going to able to recognize him?  How had their lives changed so drastically?  How were they on opposite sides of the law?  And why was his heart pounding thickly in his chest?  

 

Dean looked on and saw a large shape hunched over in a chair.  Dean could see the ends of the rope that tied him to the chair as he moved closer.

 

Dean’s breath caught in his chest when he saw Benny for the first time in over two decades.  Twenty one years to be exact.  

 

Benny had always been big.  What with the constant training and sports playing, but as an adult.  He filled out.  His shoulders were massive even if he was hunched over.  His arms looked thick and muscled from where they were tied to the arms of the chair.

 

His face was bruised, but it didn’t take away from how handsome he was.  His looks could still melt Dean into a puddle.  Gone was the gangly teen and a powerful man took his place.  His jaw was strong and had a neat beard that added to the ruggedly handsome look.

 

Dean took him in from a distance and tried to not let it show.  His hands trembled at his sides in an effort to not reach out and touch him.  

 

**July 2016**

**Benny**

 

Benny woke disoriented.  He blinked blurry eyes attempting to take in his surroundings.  When his vision finally cleared the smell of mold finally slammed into him.  He tried to breathe in through his mouth, but that just caused a coughing fit that made his chest tighten painfully.

 

It was then he remembered what happened earlier.  He had been watching the water as it lapped at the shore when he had been ambushed.

 

The fact that a few guys had been able to take him down was embarrassing.  They caught him when he had been vulnerable.  Sitting there, the crash of the waves making those memories surface.

 

Memories that Benny worked hard to lock away.  The good and the bad.  Things that he was only able to admit to himself on cold lonely nights with bottles of Jameson's as company.

 

He turned his head to the side to take in his surroundings and his vision swam.  He noticed that his knuckles throbbed but it could’ve been a combination of his hands being tied to the chair and the fight earlier.

 

He sat there breathing evenly and shallowly cataloging his injuries.  He didn’t think anything was broken, maybe cracked but not broken.

 

He felt like he had cracked a rib.  Breathing was uncomfortable, but that was it.  He was still breathing.  His lip throbbed and his face hurt.  Which means he must have a great face to look at.

 

He licked his lip tentatively and felt a sharp stab of pain.  Yep, that was a split lip.

 

Distantly there had been an echo of footsteps but that may have been his imagination.  Every once in awhile he would hear a car pass but that was about it.  

 

He tested the ropes that had his arms tied to the chair hoping they’d give but he had no such luck.  Benny tried to move his leg to a more comfortable position and realized that his legs were tied to the chair.  Really? Who the hell ties someone to a chair like this.  He wasn’t fucking Houdini!

 

He tried to shift again and paused when he heard tires on gravel.  A car must be pulling up.  

 

He wasn’t stupid.  He knew who had him.  He knows it is Dean.  God what happened to them.  Between them.

 

Benny hadn’t ever planned on acting on his feelings, but, but the thought of never seeing Dean combined with his eighteen year old hormonal body had been too much.  Even after twenty years his body still yearned for Dean.

 

He still woke up wrapped in damp sheets after dreaming about him.  The quiet whispers.  Soft lips pressed against firm flesh.  Soundless gasps and moans of pleasure dancing across his skin.  Waking up spent like a teenager wasn’t something that he enjoyed.

 

After the incident, which is what Benny had come to call it, that Benny had gone into the military.  He had spent nearly a decade serving his country when the call had came in.  Andrea had been murdered.  A random act of violence had taken away Andrea from Elizabeth.

 

For three achingly long weeks eight year old Lizzy had been alone.  Andrea hadn’t had any family so by the time Benny had gotten to her she’d already been in the system.  He retired once his tour finished because he wanted stability for his baby girl.  He tired staying at home but soon found himself getting bored.  So he joined the police and was eventually sought out by the FBI.

 

His partner was an odd man.  Reserved.  A real rule follower, but he was good.  Figured out that there had been something between them.

The sound of a door slamming gave him pause.  A door echoed distantly and voices sounded that were unrecognizable.  

 

It got quiet again and there was a loud clatter of metal followed by a heavy groan.  It sounded like one of those old elevators.

 

A light flicked on and Benny blinked rapidly against the brightness.  Fuck that light hurt after being in the dark for so long, both literally and figuratively.

 

Benny faced forward and refused to show any emotion.  He felt that blank mask that had helped him survive during his more violent missions slip into place.

 

Footsteps echoed their way steadily toward him and then they stopped.

 

Dean was in view.

 

Snakes coiled in his stomach.

 

His heart literally stumbled and then beat harder against his chest.

 

Benny let a smirk slip onto his face to cover up his desperation as he drank Dean in with his eyes.

 

Benny’s first words to Dean in twenty-one years, four months, two weeks, and three days were, “What’s up princess.”

 

He winced mentally and wished he could slap himself.  He didn’t need to wish for that slap because Dean slapped him clear across the face.  It was so hard that he felt unconsciousness creep up and wrap itself around him like a warm blanket.

 

He passed out.

 

Benny’s dreams were jumbled.

 

He sat at a bar staring at a blue eyed man who kept asking about his Dean even though he wasn’t his anymore.

 

The phone call that had him rushing out of another man’s bed before they could get to second base.

Looking at Sam’s face as it hardened when his brother’s name was brought up.

 

Green.  Always with the green.  Green lined with gold rimmed with red as tears fill his eyes.

 

Heart wrenching pain as it ripped through his chest.

 

Loneliness.  So much loneliness.  Even in rooms filled with people because that bright green light is no longer with him.


	2. I get a little bit Genghis Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background in regards to Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter I am sorry, hopefully I will have chapter 3 up in the next few days that is longer

 

I get a little bit Genghis Khan

I don't want you to get it on

With nobody else but me

With nobody else but me

I get a little bit Genghis Khan

Don't want you to get it on

With nobody else but me

With nobody else but me

Miike Snow: Genghis Khan

**October 1995**

**Benny**

 

Benny was confused.  He knew that Dean was gay and that wasn’t a problem.  They had talked about it and Dean told him that he wasn’t turned on by women period.  Yet Benny was.

 

Maybe he was broken.  Surely friends didn’t have wet dreams about the other.  They didn’t get hard randomly thinking about them.

 

Yet when he thinks about it he gets just as hard thinking about boobs too.

 

He has to be broken no one gets hard both ways.  Wait could he be bisexual?  That was a thing right?  But that didn’t explain his feelings for Dean or about Dean, whatever it is.  It doesn’t explain them.

 

Benny was sitting on his bed when he heard his parents come in.

 

“I don’t think it’s appropriate.  Having him train like that.  He’s a kid.  He needs time to be a kid.”  His mother’s voice filtered up that stairs and to his room.  He doesn’t think they know he’s home.

 

“Honey, he needs to be a man.  I’m not raising anyone to be soft.  Did you know that he’s been hanging out with that Winchester kid again?  Bad news that one.  Going to be a drunk just like his father.  And  _ gay _ on top of it.  I just don’t want my boy catching that.”  His father’s harsh voice was loud and clear.  He had never liked Dean.

 

“I can’t believe you said that!” his mother exclaimed.  

 

“Dammit, he can’t go into the military being a goddamned fairy now can he…”  his father continued and Benny had enough.  

 

He got up and closed the door.  It squeaked and his parents voices immediately stopped.  He laid back down on his bed.

 

He shouldn’t be feeling like this.  The butterflies had to go away because his dad was right.  He couldn’t.  He just couldn’t afford to like boys.  To like him.

 

There was a soft knock at the door and his mother’s voice was muffled as she asked, “Honey are you okay?”

 

Benny shouted so that she would hear him, “Yeah mom I just want to sleep.”

 

There was a short pause then, “Okay I’ll come get you when dinner's ready.”

 

He didn’t bother responding and turned over in his bed.  He sighed as he settled and closed his eyes.

 

He slipped into sleep effortlessly.  He thought that he would have to work harder for sleep. 

 

He started out dreaming about soft skin and big breasts but green soon filled his vision.

 

Firm muscles.  Hard chests pressed close and strong arms wrapped around him.

 

Sloppy kisses filled with lots of tongue would lead them to taking off their clothes and then their dicks would rub together.

 

Then Dean would wrap his hand around both of their lengths and Benny would wrap his own hand around Dean’s.

 

Together they would thrust their hips into the tight heat created by their joined hands and the pleasure.  Fuck.  The pleasure will be amazing.

 

Tight heat would coil in his belly and then it would burst as rope after rope of come would explode from both of them.

 

Benny woke with a sharp gasp, his boxers sticking to his body uncomfortably.

 

He had another wet dream about his friend.

 

He needed to stop.

 

These stupid girly feelings needed to go away.  He can’t no, he won’t let something like that take hold.


	3. To ask where you go at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what happened between Benny and Dean all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post chapter three, but life got in the way as it usually does. My pain is your gain, my 4 year old has an ear infection and its because of that I am up at midnight on a monday morning posting chapter three. I hope that you all enjoy!

 

I know there's no form

And no labels to put on

To this thing we keep

And dip into when we need

And I don't have the right

To ask where you go at night

But the waves hit my head

To think someone's in your bed

Miike Snow: Genghis Khan

**September 1995**

**Dean**

 

Being seventeen and in love sucked.  Being in love with your very straight childhood friend sucked even more, but Dean prevailed.

 

He’d known about his sexuality for years and decided to keep it to himself.  There was no reason for anyone to know that he preferred men to women.  That the thought of being with a woman was nauseating.

 

No one needed to know that whenever he was around Benny that his heart beat erratically in his chest and his stomach filled with dancing butterflies that pressed themselves against his skin.  No one needed to know that. 

 

As far as anyone was concerned Dean was a bad boy headed for jail or death.  What with the constant fighting and drug selling.  Not that he used the product he sells.  No reason to eat the profits.  What else were people supposed to think.  

 

Dean had been friends with Benny since they were kids.  They had met at the park and although his mother really hadn’t cared for Dean it didn’t matter to Benny. 

 

Benny’s dad was in the military and was already planning on Benny to join when he was eighteen.  Benny was planning on it too.  He was already training so that he would have a head start when he started basic training.  

 

Dean rolled his eyes because in his eyes the military was the biggest joke out there, but he couldn’t say that to Benny.

 

It was tuesday and there were a few summer like days out there and he was already mourning summer because of the transition into fall.  

 

Dean was leaning against the side of his car smoking when he spotted Benny.  He frowned, Benny said that he was going to be training, but there he was with Andrea.  The biggest bitch out there.  Dean did not like her and it wasn’t because he was in love with Benny but because she was just an all around bitch.

 

She had been trying to get into Benny’s pants for years but Benny kept turning her down. 

 

Dean shrugged and took a deeper drag of his cigarette as he waited for his buyer to show.  It was some addicted moron that kept paying obscenely high prices for the pills that Dean always had on him.  He needed to make money somehow and selling weed was too dangerous because the shit smelled disgusting.

 

Finally after fifteen minutes his mark showed up and he made the deal.  Dean pocketed the two hundred dollars and got in his car and drove away seemingly forgetting about seeing Benny.

*   *   *

**December 1995**

**Benny**

 

He had taken what his dad had said to heart.  He trained harder and pushed down the feelings that had started blooming all the way into the ground.

 

Which is why he found himself on Winter break pulling his jacket on ready to go.  He had Dean’s gift in his hand.  It was something small because Dean has always been self conscious since his family didn’t have a lot of money.  

 

Benny slipped the small gift in his pocket.

 

He grabbed his gym bag because he was going to go to the gym first then run over to Dean’s to give him his gift. 

 

He got behind the wheel and started driving.  He zoned out for a bit and realized that he had missed the turn that led to the gym and was actually going in the direction of Dean’s house so he went to his house instead.

 

He sat in the car for a bit wondering if he should just go to the gym instead, but a teasing voice called him a chicken so he got out.

 

That is how he found himself standing outside of his door, breath fogging up the air wondering if he had made a mistake.  

 

Wait a minute, he was going to give Dean his gift so he just had to keep his mouth shut about these  _ feelings _ and everything would be okay.  

 

He really enjoyed his friendship with Dean and he doesn’t want to lose that, but some small part of him wanted to ask.  He didn’t know who else to talk to.

 

Dean and Benny might both be from different worlds, but that didn’t mean anything to their friendship.

 

At least not until Benny had started having whatever this was.

 

Was he really going to do this?

 

He reached up and knocked.

 

There was a bit of shuffling and then the door opened a crack and Dean’s face appeared.

 

Benny’s stupid heart did that pitty pat thing.

 

Then Dean smiled and Benny’s heart literally rolled in his chest.

 

Maybe he needed to get this over with.

 

Maybe he needed to just, he didn’t know, and soon enough he found himself inside ripping off his jacket as he tried to explain himself.

 

Tried to explain his feelings.

 

*   *   *

**December 1995**

**Dean**

 

It was mid december and they finally went on break from school.  The two glorious weeks of vacation was really needed.  Dean’s father John was out on a bender because the holidays were always rough for him.  

 

Mom had left him and taken Sammy when Dean was about six years old.  They fought over custody for Dean but his mother lost.  The court said that she couldn’t support two children so he remained with his father.  

 

On every holiday like clockwork John would go out and get blitzed and come back when the holidays were over.  This one wasn’t any different.  Dean sighed. 

 

He was laying down on the couch watching mindless reruns when there was a knock on his door.  

 

Dean frowned.  No one came over.  It was usually a loan shark looking for his dad.  

 

He sighed and got up.  He reached under the couch cushion and pulled out the revolver.  He checked the clip to make sure there were bullets and slid one into the chamber.  Cautiously he approached the door.

 

“Who is it?” Dean shouted.

 

“It’s me Dean.”  Benny’s voice came through the door.

 

Dean put on the safety and shoved it into the back of his pants.  He opened the door and Benny walked in kicking the door shut behind him.  His nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold and Dean had to swallow thickly.

 

He took a good look at Benny and noticed that he was agitated and upset.  He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when suddenly Benny started talking.

 

“I don’t want to go into the military like my dad.”  It was a harsh whisper as if he was saying it for the first time. 

 

Dean gripped his shoulder and dragged him to the couch.  They both sat down and Dean stayed quiet so that Benny could say his piece.

 

“I...I just,” he paused as if he was gathering his thoughts, “I don’t want to go.  I don’t want to leave this town.  I mean I understand that I have to go to college and all that, but I just.  The thought of fuck!” Benny rose and ripped off his jacket.

 

Dean had to swallow again.  Underneath his jacket Benny wore a form fitting shirt and all his muscles rippled as he tossed it over the back of the couch.  He started pacing hands running through his hair causing the dark tresses to stand on end.

 

Benny looked Dean right in the eyes and said, “I had a dream.  And I know, I really shouldn’t think anything of it but lately I have been having more and more of them.  And these dreams.  They uh…”  Benny trailed off.

 

Benny looked stricken for a moment and then he took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch next to Dean.  

 

He looked at Dean, “I know that we have been friends for a long time and that we don’t really run in the same circles but I feel like I can, uh, I can trust you with anything.”

 

Dean nodded his head and waited for Benny to finish, “Have you ever uh, had feelings that weren’t,” Benny stopped and started again, “Have ever felt like you weren’t normal?” 

 

He frowned and thought about what he was going to say.  This seemed like something very sensitive to Benny and, god help him, he came to Dean for a feelings talk.  Dean took a deep breath before answering, “What do you mean by being normal?”

 

“I mean like urges.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow at Benny, “Urges? Really?”

 

Benny fidgeted with his hands for a moment before reaching across into Dean’s personal space and cupping his face.

 

Dean’s heart stumbled in his chest and he reached up and gripped Benny’s wrist.

 

Benny’s thumb rubbed across his cheeks and Dean closed his eyes and took a bracing breath.  Suddenly there was a soft press of lips against his own.  It was tender with promises left unsaid.

 

Dean tilted his head to the side trying to get a good angle while his hand trailed up Benny’s arm and curled into the short hairs at the nape of Benny’s head.

 

A warm sensation crept along his skin and he basked in it for a moment before reluctantly pulling back.  Benny was his best friend.  Even though they had been friends for years they needed to talk about what happened, about what that meant, because Benny was straight.

 

Benny’s face was flushed and Dean was sure that his was as well.  He searched Benny’s face for any hint that it was a joke because heaven help him if it was Dean would break.  He only found a look of open honesty and sincerity, and some of Dean’s fears receded.

 

He started stumbling over his words, “I’m sorry De I really am.” Benny shot up and reached for his coat.  

 

Dean grabbed his arm and shoved him to the ground.  He straddled his thighs and held his arms back.  Benny really needed to shut up so that he could actually think.  He rested his head on Benny’s rapidly rising and falling chest and just closed his eyes.  He took deep breaths inhaling his scent of applewood and evergreen.  He gathered his courage before he spoke.

 

“Benny,” no that didn’t feel right, “dude, I--” Dean groaned and lifted off of his chest and stared into his eyes.  He said one simple sentence, “You’re not a freak.”  Then he relaxed his grip on Benny’s arms and leaned down and kissed him.  They both smiled through the kisses that followed.

*   *   *

**August 1996**

**Benny**

 

It was the last few days before summer break ended and  their senior year started.  Benny was out training with his dad because he didn’t know how to tell him that he didn’t want to go.  To be honest there were a lot of things that he didn’t know how to tell him.

 

He was dating Dean.  Had been dating him for the past eight months.

 

He was bisexual, although there were still times when he wasn’t completely comfortable with the fact that he liked dick as well as pussy.

 

He fell in love with his best friend.

 

That caused him to pause while running.  He fell in love with Dean.  Something that he never really ever saw happening.  Dean was the complete opposite of him.  Whereas Benny was the popular kid that kept his nose clean, Dean was the school reject that was constantly in trouble.  With the law, his dad, school, it didn’t really matter to him.  

Yet somehow they had a connection.  A connection that survived years of friendship and spanned many social differences.  

 

It still didn’t mean that he wasn’t pissed.  Dean kept asking him to make their relationship public but he couldn’t do it.

 

Dean thinks it's because of the fact that he's a boy and he's right.  His family would never approve of their relationship.  Hell they barely tolerated their friendship.

 

Dean had accused Benny of the problem being that Benny couldn’t take him out in public like he could girls.  Granted it was a bit harder.  Having to sneak around so that no one would find them or notice.  Keeping these feelings bottled up while putting on a brave face for his dad.

 

It was how he found himself by the old creek with some of his dad’s stolen beer drinking away his thoughts when suddenly Andrea came along.

 

Andrea was very different from Dean.  She has long dark hair that fell down her back in beautiful ringlets.  Her skin was tanned and her curves soft and inviting.

 

Dean on the other hand was all hard planes and light skin and hair.  Bright green eyes that always glittered mischievously. 

 

Andrea found him sitting under a tree.

 

“Hey big boy, what are you doing out here all alone?”  her sultry voice wrapped around him.

 

Benny kept his eyes shut and told her, “Go away Andrea, I’m not in the mood darlin’.”

 

She tsked and Benny felt her coming closer, “Come on now, it’s mighty hot out here and I’m kinda thirsty.  I think I’ll just help myself to one of these beers.”

 

There was a brief breeze before the sharp crack and hiss of a beer being opened.  Benny finally gave in and looked at her.

 

She wore incredibly tight and short shorts that left very little to the imagination.  Her top was loose and fell about midriff and one of the sleeves slipped seductively off her shoulder revealing that there was no strap underneath.

 

She totally wasn’t wearing a bra was she?  The idea of there being nothing under her clothes actually had him hardening much to his horror.

 

A deep blush began to creep up his face when he watched the way she licked her lips after taking a long pull from the can.

 

Fuck his brain began screaming especially when she noticed and shifted knowingly.  She slithered up to his side and totally invaded his personal space.

  
So they spent some time together and one thing led to another and suddenly Benny found himself buried deep inside of her thrusting harshly as he tried to get green eyes out of his mind.  When he came he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning Dean’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, or ended up reading this fic on accident, dont worry the pace starts to pick up after this chapter.


	4. I wanna make up my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped behind Benny and whispered into his ear, “Spit it out Benny. Why are you here?” Dean’s damp breath caressed his ear and Benny shuddered again a broken groan falling from his lips as he tried shifting in his seat to relieve some of the pressure in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start earning my mature rating lol

I wanna make up my mind

But I don't know myself

No I don't know myself

I wanna make up my mind

But I don't know myself

No I don't know myself

I wanna make up my mind

But I don't know myself

No I don't know myself

~ Miike Snow: Genghis Kahn

  
  


**July 2016**

**Dean**

 

Dean couldn’t believe him.  After all that time Benny had to be insulting.  Dean rolled his eyes as he reached over and tenderly brushed the back of his hand along his cheeks.  His stubble brushing his skin.

 

His phone rang again.  Dean sighed, before he answered.  He hadn’t bothered to look at the screen, “Winchester.”

 

There was silence on the other end, Dean pulled the phone back and looked at the screen.  He froze, it was a california area code.

 

A voice he hadn’t heard in a long time suddenly comes across clear as a bell over the sound of his blood rushing in his head, “Dean?” 

 

He takes a shuddering breath, “Sam.”

 

They both quiet again. Then Dean asks him, “Why are you calling?”

 

Sam hesitated then spoke up, “Is it true?”

 

He frowned and walked away from Benny, “Is what true?”

 

Sam was quiet again and Dean got angry, “Why are you calling me Sam?  The last time we spoke you didn’t want anything to do with me.  What’s with the change of heart?”

 

There was the sound of wind against the mouthpiece and then Sam spoke, “Is it true that you,” he paused then continued, “that you paid for my education at Stanford?”

 

“Where did you hear that?” Dean snapped.

 

“A few weeks ago, two agents came to my office and asked me about you.”

 

Dean froze.  There was a reason why Sam and him didn’t talk and the cops was one of them.  Dean was a criminal and his brother a prosecutor.  It was like some sick cosmic joke that they constantly find themselves on the opposite sides of every spectrum.  

 

“Really?” Dean’s voice somehow manages to be scathing, “So you’re calling me after fifteen years because some cop asked you questions about your brother?  What did your perfect world come crumbling down?”

 

“Well yeah, especially when one of them was agent Benjamin Lafayette.”

 

“Sam,” Dean took a deep breath, he knew his next words were going to hurt,” I don’t understand why you decided to call me now.  You’re telling me that a cop came to ask you questions and that made your cold ass heart realize something?  Made you realize what Sam?  That you’re living the high life?  That you always got lucky?  That you’re better than me because you follow the rules and laws set by society?  You never wanted anything that didn’t fit the mold of your cultivated lifestyle around.”

 

“No De--”

 

“No!” Dean practically shouted, “You listen to me! You don’t get to call me out of the blue and expect us to have some kind of heart to heart.  I told you this fifteen years ago and I’ll tell it to you again.  Forget that I exist.  Go on living your mundane lifestyle happily.”

 

“Dean maybe I can help you--”

 

“Don’t you get it Sam, I don’t want nor need your help.  I am fine the way that I am.  And I am only going to say this once.  Leave me the fuck alone.” 

 

He pressed the end button so hard that he felt like his finger could punch a hole through the damn thing.  He gripped the phone so hard that his hands shook.  He reared his arm back and threw the phone clear across the room.  It shattered against the wall.

 

Who was he to call him expecting everything to be okay.  Their relationship had taken a turn for the worse when Sam couldn’t understand why Dean chose a life of crime instead of the straight and narrow.  

 

Sam was better than him.  Always had been always will be.  Dean walked over to the broken pieces of his phone when Benny’s voice echoed along the empty floor, “You always did have a temper Dean.”

 

He whipped around and they spent a few moments looking at one another.  Dean shook his head and reached for the pieces of his phone.  The screen was broken, the back had come off and the battery lay next to it.  He put the phone back together and tried to turn it on all the while ignoring Benny.  Dean slipped the broken phone into his pocket.

 

Hr didn’t know how he felt about Benny being there.  He knew that he couldn’t let him go though.  Not after the beating he got.  Dean wondered idly if they should use this time to talk then thought better of it.  Benny was a cop and Dean a criminal.  The only thing they had in common was the law.  Dean  broke it while Benny tried to piece it back together.

 

Dean didn’t say anything until he walked back over the Benny.  The sun had started to rise and it bathed the entire floor in warm orange and rays of yellow.  One of the rays ran right across Benny’s face and it caused him to squint and somehow made his eyes even bluer.  They looked like frost reflecting glistening in the sun.

 

“What do you know about me Benny? Hmm? You only think you know me.” Dean murmured as he stood in front of Benny.

 

He reached out and trailed his fingertips along his cheeks fingers catching on his beard.  “That boy you knew once is gone.” He whispered as his fingers trailed down Benny’s throat and along his collar.  Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the path that his fingers were forging.  

 

He fingered the collar for a moment before he popped the first three buttons and drew the offending material to the side finally Benny spoke up, “What are you doing Dean?” 

 

Dean knew that his question wasn’t directed at this moment but rather his little empire.  Well it wasn’t that little.  Dean had taken over the local gang after the leader Alistair tried to rape him.  Dean beat him to death and assumed the throne so to speak.  He got rid of all of Alistair’s old lackeys and put his own in.  Dean slowly downgraded the gangs drug and prostitution operations and amped up the gun smuggling. 

 

Over a five year period he went from being flat broke and broken hearted to running the most successful gun smuggling operation in the history of the US.  Dean went where the money is and that was why he was so successful.

 

He slid onto Benny’s lap because why the hell not.  There was a low burn of arousal that was quickly spreading throughout his body but he kept it in check as he leaned really close to Benny’s face to nose along his throat, “Why Benny, I’m enjoying the view.” Dean’s voice ghosted along Benny’s skin and he was thrilled when a visible shudder passed through Benny.  

 

Dean shifted a little and bit back a groan when he felt Benny’s arousal rub against his own and continued to trail his fingers along his skin.  Dean’s fingers played along the hollow at Benny’s throat and he asked a question of his own, “Why are you here Benny?”

 

Benny laughed and it was more like a strangled sound that escaped his throat and he swallowed audibly and Dean tracked the movement of his adam's-apple with his eyes.  Benny licked his dry lips that still looked soft before answering, “Your goons brought me here De.”

 

Dean press his thumb harder against Benny’s throat, “You know what I mean Benny.  Why are you here?” 

 

Benny started to shake and a slight sweat broke out across his forehead at the pressure Dean was pressing against him.  

 

“I-I-I,” Dean sighed and rose from Benny’s lap.  He walked around him for a moment thinking about what he wanted to do next.  His dick was fully hard now and it pressed uncomfortably against his pants.  

 

He stopped behind Benny and whispered into his ear, “Spit it out Benny.  Why are you here?” Dean’s damp breath caressed his ear and Benny shuddered again a broken groan falling from his lips as he tried shifting in his seat to relieve some of the pressure in his lap.

 

“I wanted to talk to you?”

 

“Oh really?” Dean whispered as he pressed his lips just behind Benny’s ear his touch featherlight against the sensitive skin, “Because if you just wanted to talk then you could’ve picked up the phone.”  

 

Dean’s hand shot out and gripped his hair tight and twisted his head around awkwardly to look into Benny’s eyes, “Now I am going to ask again, why are you here?”

 

“Because I fucking still want you!” Benny finally gasped out and that was all the permission Dean wanted before he crashed his mouth against Benny’s.  He kissed him roughly all teeth and his tongue fought its way into his mouth and he licked along Benny’s lips finally tasting him after so long.  

 

He let the kiss drag on as he poured his frustration into Benny’s willing mouth and he gripped the chair behind his shoulders and roughly turned the chair around.  He sat back down on Benny’s lap and trailed hard kisses down his throat and along the top of his chest.  “You still want me?  You want my pert little ass Benny?  Hmm? Well a lots changed since we last saw one another.  I don’t bottom for anyone anymore.” He sucked mark after mark on his skin and shined brightly against his pale flesh.  

 

Benny made a strangled sound and he whispered back, “I’ve only ever wanted you.  You’re not the only one who’s changed De.”

 

Benny’s hips bucked upward in frustration because he was tied to a chair and he couldn’t do anything but struggle.  Dean smiled against his skin as he heard the sound of the rope groaning as Benny tried to free his hands but they were tied securely.

 

Dean rose and undid his belt.  He knew his eyes looked wild and that his lips were swollen and slicked with spit from their rough kisses.  He pulled down his pants and boxers in one rough motion and the cool air against his hot dick caused him to gasp.  

 

“You want to suck my dick Benny.  See how much of it you can take?” Dean trailed his own fingers along his shaft and giving himself a few deft strokes. 

 

Benny nodded so fast Dean thought that his head would bounce off but he moved forward. He pressed his dick awkwardly against Benny’s lips smearing them with precome and nearly toppled over when Benny opened his mouth willingly and wet heat wrapped around Deans’ dick.  

 

“Fuck Benny your mouth feels, ngh” Dean broke off as his hips jerked forward seeking more of the heat and it caused Benny to gag his throat tightening almost painfully around the head of his dick.  

 

“You like that huh?” Dean gasped out as he fisted both hands in Benny’s hair and set a brutal rhythm.  His hips pistoned as he tilted Benny’s head to the side and felt the head of his cock drag along the inside of Benny’s mouth.  He moaned when Benny swallowed around him causing the tip to hit the back of his throat and Dean was gone.  

 

Benny moaned causing vibrations to trail up his dick and along his spine, “Fuck you like that don’t you,  _ ngh _ ,” Dean’s hips continued to snap forward, “you like my dick down your throat.  Such a cockslut.”  Dean changed the angle again and had his dick press along the inside of Benny’s cheek causing it to bulge outward his teeth lightly grazing his shaft.  “You want more? Huh Benny?  How much of me can you  _ unh _ take?’ Dean asked as he shifted his dick once more and fucked the warm wet cave of Benny’s mouth.

 

He gazed down at Benny. His face was a mixture of tears, sweat, spit and precome but it was his eyes that captivated Dean.  The desire that blew his pupils wide open and left a small layer of frost around them.  The unabashed need that bore into Dean was what finally pushed him over the edge.

 

He came with a harsh gasp his hips rubbing his dick in small circles in Benny’s mouth as he reflexively coughed and tried to swallowed everything at the same time.  Dean pulled himself out of Benny’s mouth and a small thin line of spunk trailed down to his chin and Dean leaned over and licked it clean.

 

He pressed his head against Benny’s and relearned how to breathe.  Each breath felt like it was ripping itself out of his chest.  Once Dean had calmed down he pressed a tender kiss to the side of Benny’s lips and whispered. “Thank you for that sweetheart, but don’t expect me to return the favor” He straightened and tucked himself back into his pants and stared at Benny’s dick straining against his pants.  “You deserve the case of blue balls you have right now.”  Dean’s eyes bore into Benny’s and he was the first to break Dean’s gaze.

 

Dean walked away and left him there.  Sitting in a chair.  Tied to the same chair and his dick so hard with no way to relieve the pressure.  Dean smiled as he finally reached the elevator.  Almost casually he called out to Benny, “I’ll be back around nightfall.  I have an empire to go run.  Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  With that Dean pulled the elevators gate roughly and left.


	5. You let you feet run wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got up and went to the mini fridge and took out all the whiskey. He took a tiny bottle bottle in the shower with him and drank it as scalding hot water poured down his back. He left the empty bottle on the floor of the shower and reached for another one before the towel. He walked dripping wet to the bed and shoved the sheets that stank of sex to the side and sat down. 
> 
> He drank tiny bottle after tiny bottle. 
> 
> He wanted to forget the pain.

You let your feet run wild

Time has come as we all oh, go down

Yeah but for the fall oh, my

Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

Kaleo: Way Down We Go

 

**July 2016**

**Dean**

 

Dean was in the office by nine am.  He tried to push the memories of what he did with Benny that morning to the side so that he could focus.  He needed to start moving some of these businesses around to make them look clean.  

 

He may be in gun smuggling to lately he has been looking for honest work.  Maybe not completely honest, but definitely cleaner.  He has opened a few bars and was looking to open a nightclub.  If he can hit triple figures like that he would completely phase out his illegal dealings.

 

Dean was pushing around paperwork when there was a knock at his door.  He looked up as it was shoved open and his secretary's voice shouted for the man to stop.

 

Dean leaned back and watched a lean man in his thirties with blue eyes and the worst case of bedhead burst into his office.

 

Dean slowly slid his hand under the desk to grip the revolver taped to the bottom as he waved off his secretary.

 

He leaned forward and placed one of his elbows on the desk as the man stalked over to him, “Where is he?”

 

“Where is who?” Dean asked as he cocked his head to the side.

 

The man literally growled.  He reached flicked his jacket to the side revealing a gun and pulled a FBI ID out instead.  He slid it onto the desk and leaned over it.  

 

Dean’s eyes flicked down to the ID and looked at the picture.  It was the same guy and his name was Castiel Novak.  Random ass name that is for sure.  

 

“My name is Agent Castiel Novak and I am looking for my partner Benjamin Liffite.  I know you have him.  

 

Dean’s eyebrow rose and he pasted on an innocent smirk, “I don’t know what you’re talking about pretty boy.  I just got into the office about,” Dean’s gaze flicked to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was past lunchtime.  How long had he been sitting at this desk? “I got in around nine.  I am really sorry that you can’t find your boyfriend or whatever.”

 

The guy rolled his eyes and a knowing smirk slipped onto his face, “Actually I do know a lot about you Mr. Winchester.”

 

Dean played along by turning on the charm, “All good things I hope.”

 

“No, not really good things, seeing as I am investigating you, but I have to say you are an interesting character.”

 

Dean leaned back and motioned for him to continue.  His grip on the gun stayed firm.

 

“I know you took over a crumbling gang and made it something.  I know that you have been opening and closing businesses all over the state.  When you open a new business, like say a bar.  One that is legitimate, you close down three bad ones.   I know that you have been slipping through the laws fingers for years.  I also know that your so called marriage to Ms. Bardeen is a sham.”

 

Dean’s grin sharpened, “Really,”  he finally pulled his hand from the run and leaned against the desk, “you offering big boy.  You want a bad boy to fuck you into the mattress.  Give you a name to scream as you come? Maybe,” Dean rose and placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward again, “maybe you haven’t had a real man pound that tight ass of yours.  Bend you over some table or chair and go to town.  Maybe you want that bad boy to be me.”  Dean licked his lips.

 

Agent Novak returned his grin, “You’ll never find out because I prefer to be with men and not boys playing pretend.”

 

Dean deepened his voice, “Believe me blue eyes, I am all man.”

 

The agent gave him a flat look, “Where is agent Lafitte?”

 

He shrugged, “I don’t know princess.  Why don’t you go do your job and find him?”

 

The man gritted his teeth, turned around and stalked out of the room at the same speed he used to come in.

 

This was bad.  The cops were sniffing around and he really couldn’t afford it.  

 

Dean reached for his phone and called Michael.  Michael was his attorney slash fuck buddy for the past few years.  

 

After a few rings Michael’s voice came across the line asking for the caller to leave a message, “Mikey need to meet with you at seven thirty tonight.  Make it happen.”  Dean hung up the phone and went about his day.

 

He finished up some paperwork and left the office.  Dean didn’t drive any more, no he had a driver.  Once he was settled in the car he hold Hank his driver to go to the hotel.  Hank knows exactly what that meant.  

 

Soon they were pulling up to the hotel front doors and Hank opened the door for him.  Dean slipped him a twenty and told him that he would only be two hours.  Hank nodded and Dean entered the hotel.  

 

“Hello Mr. Winchester,” the receptionist bubbled at him, “I have your key right here.” She slipped the key card across the counter, “Room 789,”

 

Dean gave her a weak smile and pocketed the card.  Once in the elevator he rubbed his face hard and tried to hide his exhaustion.  He was meeting with Michael and that is always draining.  

 

Dean slid the card into the lock and waited for the click signaling the door unlocking.  He went in and found Michael sitting on the king size bed in the middle of the room.   He walked up to him and shoved him onto the bed.  Dean straddled Michael and leaned down over him.  Dean trailed his nose along his cheek and whispered, “Last time Mikey, make sure that it’s good.”  

 

Dean placed an almost tender kiss on his ear before attacking his mouth.  Dean has been sleeping with Mikey for the past few years.  Whenever he has a troubling or trying day Dean tends to call him and then fucks the frustration from his system and then sends him on his way.

 

Michael kissed him back with enthusiasm and soon they were rolling around on the huge bed.  Clothing was shoved off and the feel of Michael’s naked chest against his own wasn’t as satisfying as it used to be.  

Feeling Michael’s lips on his skin didn’t cause flames to lick under his skin.  In fact, it felt like they were just fucking and nothing else.

 

This realization caused Dean to become frustrated and forcefully flip Michael over so that he had easier access to his hole.  Dean fumbled for the packet of lube to Michael had conveniently left on the bedside table and quickly slicked up his fingers.  He slid his finger all the way to the knuckle without pausing.  He waited a few moments before he started to roughly pump his finger in and out.  Soon, probably too soon, Dean slid another finger in and started to open him up.

 

He started to get angry with himself because before seeing Benny he never had any trouble getting off with Michael and now it seems like he can’t even get hard without ice blue eyes flashing behind his lids.

 

Dean ripped the condom open and slid it on.  He gave himself a few rough jerks before sinking into Michael’s tight heat.

 

He waited a few moments and then set a brutal pace that was borderline punishing.  

 

One unsatisfying climax later they lay next to each other come cooling onto their skin and Dean finally speaks, “Call Crowley, tell him I have an offer.”

 

“What?  Dean you can’t be serious.”

 

Dean turned to face him “I didn’t fucking stutter, call Crowley, in fact, what the fuck are you still sitting here for?  Get the fuck out and set up a meeting.  Somewhere out of town the fucking feds came to my office today.”

 

Michael got up and started to dress.  Dean remained on the bed and watched him put his clothes on and walk out the door.  

 

He got up and went to the mini fridge and took out all the whiskey.  He took a tiny bottle bottle in the shower with him and drank it as scalding hot water poured down his back.  He left the empty bottle on the floor of the shower and reached for another one before the towel.  He walked dripping wet to the bed and shoved the sheets that stank of sex to the side and sat down.  

 

He drank tiny bottle after tiny bottle.  

 

He wanted to forget the pain.


	6. Walking on Sunshine

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down

'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around

Katrina and the Waves: Walking on Sunshine

 

**Charlie Bradbury**

**July 2016**

 

Charlie hummed along with Katrina and the Waves as she watched the clock.  She hated her job, but it paid the bills.  

 

She worked as an internal tech support for a marketing company that was up and coming.  Most of the time she fields calls about repairing an internet connection.  Today though, today was different.  She couldn’t explain it, but she was on edge all day.

 

Her phone rang and she didn’t want to answer it, but with a sigh she picked up, “Tech support, Charlie speaking.  How can I help you.”

 

“Oh, hi, I was calling because I am having a problem.  Everytime I send an email to an external recipient I get a bounce back message,” said the voice over the phone.

 

“One moment, can you give me your information?”

 

The caller did and as she looked up the information she noticed that the emails were being sent and she told them as much,

 

“But why would they think my email was spam?” the caller finally asked.

 

“I am not really sure, maybe the email looks really similar to spam?”

 

“Is there a way that you can unblock the emails as spam?”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “No, because it is an external recipient.”

 

There was a long pause, “Well then how do I make my emails look less like spam and make people want to read them?”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes again, “You’re the marketing department, you tell me.”

 

After that the caller finally hung up and she looked at the time and realized that it was a little past five.  So she got up and stretched but couldn’t shake the weird vibe.  She shook her head and shut down her computer ignoring the phone when it started ringing again.

 

She rode the elevator down and signed out and began the long trek home that involved multiple busses and a train.

 

Finally her apartment building came into view and out of habit she glanced at the windows to her apartment.  Charlie took the stairs to the second floor while thumbing through her playlist until she found the song that has been stuck in her head all day.  Katrina and the Waves started playing and she sang softly along as the tempo of the song picked up and she unlocked her front door.

 

She walked in and kicked off her shoes and closed the door.  As soon as she walked into her living room she knew that something was wrong. She pulled off her headphones and looked around.  

 

A light turned on behind her and she whipped around and grabbed the closest thing which happened to be her replica of Sting, Frodo’s sword.

 

There was a man in her house.  Possibly a rapist, and the only thing that she could think to grab was her toy sword.  Charlie literally wanted to facepalm.

 

It seems that her attacker knew too because he snorted, “Don’t worry princess, I’m only here to talk.”

 

Charlie felt herself flush and then realized that she should be terrified but oddly wasn’t.  The guy, who still hadn’t introduced himself just sat there somehow looking both threatening and not threatening at the same time.  She couldn’t explain it, but now that she was looking at him she didn’t get that you should be fucking terrified feeling.

 

He sat on one of her couches in ripped jeans that were stained and a dark green henley.  His sleeves were rolled up and his forearms were strong.  He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and pouty lips.  If she didn’t bat for the other team she would definitely be interested, but he didn’t even beep on her radar.  He had the wrong equipment.  

She dropped her messenger bag on the island in her kitchen that went right up against her living room and looked at him expectantly, “What do you want? How did you get in here? Are you going to murder me?” Rapid fire questions shot out of her mouth.

 

The guy laughed, and leaned back into her couch, “Murder you? Not likely, I actually need your hacking skills.  A close friend of mine pointed me in your directions and I need you to do something to help me out.”

 

Charlie let out a long breath.  She hasn’t really hacked anything ever since the incident a few years ago that brought the feds down on her ass like a can of whipass.  She barely avoided jail time.  The only reason why was because she was sixteen at the time of the incident.

 

She spread her arms wide, “Sorry,” she paused for him to input his name which he didn’t, “I don’t hack anymore.”

 

The guy grinned, and it wasn’t evil or menacing, it was like he honestly found something funny in the situation, “Nah, I don’t buy that.  You hacked the conservative convention and transferred ten grand to a charity a few days ago.”

 

Charlie paled, if he knew that did that mean that Uncle Sam knew that too?  She tried to remains stoak, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  And, I don’t know why I am even having this conversation with you.  You need to get out.  You haven’t even told me your name.”

 

The guy threw his hands up in a placating gesture and shifted in his seat.  Next thing Charlie knew he had a wad of cash in his hands.

 

He rose and set it on the island next to her and walked back to the couch. “I’m gonna be honest with you.  The reason I haven’t given you my name is because you are a hacker and I don’t need you looking into who I am just yet.  But, I do need you to help me with something and I will make it worth your while,” he nodded his head toward the money, “there is more of that when you finish.”

 

Charlie looked at him suspiciously, “How do I know I can trust you?”

 

He gave her sad eyes and simply said, “You don’t.”

 

***

 

**July 2016**

**Dean**

 

Dean was in South Dakota at Uncle Bobby’s.  He knew that the cops were closing in and he damn well wasn’t going to get caught.  Years ago when he took over the gang from Alastair, the fucking creep, he made sure that he had protection.

 

Alastair was wanted in at least fifteen states and was completely despicable.  The bastard dabbled in just about everything from prostitution to gun smuggling.  

 

Dean had started as a small time dealer working for the asshole but soon started moving up because of his savvy ‘work ethic.’  

 

The night that the gang became his was still a bit hazy.  Al had invited him over to try the new merchandise that they had acquired from their rival gang. Dean had been stoned off his ass when he felt Al come closer and closer.  Dean was too high to realize what was happening until it was too late.

 

Al had him pinned to the floor and was pawing at him.  Dean remembers being confused as he weakly pushed at Al.  It wasn’t until he had forced his creepy small hands down Dean’s pants and gripped his flaccid cock painfully that Dean sobered up instantly.  Suddenly they were beating the shit out of each other as they rolled around on the floor.  

 

Dean remembers gripping a piece of broken glass and stabbing at Al.  Dean was covered in blood when he realized that he had been stabbing a corpse.  He dragged himself away leaving a trail of smeared blood.  Dean was curled up in a corner shivering with the aftershocks of losing his high so suddenly when the door had opened.

 

In walked Crowley.  He had been working with Al apparently.  No one knew why or how, but he took one look at Dean and Al’s body.  Swifty walked over and pulled him up, dusted him off so to speak, and proclaimed that Dean was the new boss.

 

That had been seven or eight years ago.  

 

Dean was so tired.  He was tired of the constant paranoia that came with being a boss.  All he wanted to do was sit back and go home.  He hadn’t seen his brother in too long and his mom even longer.

 

The one thing that he made sure of was that his family was taken care of.  He paid for Sammy’s school and was the one who secretly backed his mother when she started her bakery.  No one knew that he had been the one behind the money, or the sacrifices that he had to make to ensure that they had want they needed and wanted.  

 

Dean knew that soon he would be able to sit back and relax.  He felt kind of bad on the way he snuck up and treated Charlie, but she was the best and he needed the best for what he was going to do.

 

It had taken a long time for her to agree to work for him.  Together they had hammered out a rough plan and he told her once everything was good to go that he would call her.  

 

Dean shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.  He was meeting Crowley at Bobby’s.  It still hurt his heart that the grumpy bastard was gone.  He had spent so many summers baking under the sun working with Bobby.  First passing him tools when he was a kid to actually fixing the cars when he claimed that his arthritis was acting up when Dean got older.

 

After John died Dean had spent six months here fixing the Impala that had been destroyed in the crash.  It had been in the months after he had broken up with Benny and Dean hadn’t seen the truck coming until it was too late.  

 

Once the car had been fixed he started her up and went off, built his little empire and then Bobby died.  Left him everything since he had no living relatives.  When Dean had gotten the call about his death he had driven all night and once he got to Sioux Falls proceeded to get so drunk that it had lasted days.  

Now Dean was sitting behind the desk, covered in a thick layer of dust and nursing his drink as he waited for Crowley.  The asshols was late.  The prick always like to make a damn entrance. Dean swirled his drink around and looked up when he felt movement in the room.

There stood Crowley in all his glory.  He was in his suit as always.  Although he had a beard this time instead of being clean shaven as Dean remembered.  He hasn’t seen the guy in a few years.  He was handsome in a creepy kind of way.

Dean spoke first, “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

Crowley smirked, “Really Dean. I’m trying to conduct a _professional_ transaction and you want to talk dangly bits?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to explain why it took me so long to post chapter six. Life got in the way as usual, but then when I went to post I heard about Chester Benninton's suicide and I got really upset. I felt like I lost a friend even though I never met him or anything. So I struggled with that for a few days and then decided that I would go ahead and post. Even though this is the deep dark internet I just want to say RIP Chester. You will be missed.


	7. You Play the Game

Cheated and lied, broken so bad

You made a vow, never get mad

You play the game, though it's unfair

They're all the same, who can compare?

First you lose trust, then you get worried

Cold War Kids: First

 

**Crowley**

**July 2016**

 

Crowley hung up the phone and smiled.  Michael, Dean’s little bitch just called.  Dean wanted to meet in South Dakota.  He knew when he designated Dean as the boss so to speak that there would be a huge payout.  

 

Granted he had his doubts, putting an overgrown squirrel in charge of part of his empire, but the boy proved to be useful.  Killed off that liability Alastair for him.  Now it would seem that the boy wanted to talk.  Crowley knew when he put him in charge that he was not going to be there forever, but what was one to do.

 

It is so hard to find decent help these days.  What with the technology that the police have these days.  Gone were the simple days, now they ping you from bloody cell phone towers that are everywhere.  You can’t even commit a decent murder anymore.

 

Crowley sighed.  He knew that the squirrel was getting bored.  The way he was shutting down illigitimate businesses and opening legitimate businesses shows that he was looking toward the future.  Over the years the boy has had some smart ideas.  Moving away from prostitution being one of the best ones.  He actually made more money from the gun smuggling in two years then a decade whoring out those girls. 

 

Not to mention the clubs.  These damn millennials want to have a good time so that they can post their snap chats and their twitter, which honestly confuses him.  Who knew that these overgrown children would make him more money than their parents.  Let's be honest, if mummy and daddy weren’t paying for their little bastards to pretend to be adults, then Crowley would be out of business.

 

Crowley leaned back and reached for his glass of whiskey.  Dean truly was an asset.  In more ways than one.  All those years ago, while Crowley was grooming him, Dean made is abundantly clear that he was not going to stay in this game forever.

 

Crowley booted up his computer and started the contract that he would have with him when he met with Dean.  Although they were both gangsters, they were also businessmen at heart. Crowley had to be careful with how he worded this contract.  

 

He has never allowed someone to just leave, but there was something about squirrel that made him want to let him go.  Could it be his devilishly handsome good looks or the fact that he was nothing but a baby wrapped in denim.  

 

Crowley snorted at that image and typed away.

 

*   *   *

Crowley’s driver pulled up to the weather worn house at the end of the gravel road.  All around him were cars in various states of desperation.  Some cars were rusted beyond recognition while others were pristine but had gaping holes in them.

 

Crowley exited the car and made his way into the house.  His driver and security guard staying behind.  He entered the house and made his way to the office.  Crowley had been here before, for some reason Dean prefers to meet here.  As gastly as the place was, covered in a suffocating layer of dust, squirrel likes it.

 

After exchanging pleasantries, Crowley got down to business.  He pulled the contract from his inner coat pocket and handed it to Dean.  Dean reached for it and began reading.

 

“What the hell is this?” He snapped irritated.

 

“What does it look like? It’s a contract.”  Crowley replied.

 

“This,” Dean raises the contract and shakes it, “is not a contract!  I gave you more than ten years and all you want to give me is five fucking percent?”

 

“Dean, you have been paid handsomely over the years.  We are gangsters not CEO’s.  There is no severance package unless it involves death.  Would you rather I kill you than allow you to  _ retire _ ?”

 

“You wouldn’t have half the stuff you have if it wasn’t for me.  No,” Dean pulls out a sheet of paper and slides it across the cluttered desk, “this is my counter offer.”

 

Crowley picked it up and read it.  It was a little better than his.  Honestly had Crowley known that he wanted to be paid in a lump sum than he would have done that.  In all essence, the boy wanted to be paid a few million and in return he would keep his mouth shut.

 

Maybe he should go with his contract, “I have one stipulation my dear squirrel.”

 

“Yeah?  And what’s that?”

 

“No contact.” Crowley responded.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean you son of a bitch?”

 

Crowley shook his head, “At least you have your good looks,” he paused, “What I mean is, that you are not to contact anyone in the organization.  The last thing I need are the damn feds sniffing around my lovely establishments.  I already know they are sniffing around you, which by the way, you should have led with.”

 

Dean shrugs, “I want out Crowley.  That’s all.”

 

“Clearly that's not all.  You also want ten million.”  

 

“A million for every year that I worked sounds reasonable.” Dean countered.

 

Crowley snorted, “Really Dean?  Do I look like the state?  I didn’t falsely imprison you.  Five million.”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Six, and I’m not going any higher.” He stressed.

 

Crowley paced around the room as Dean considered his offer.  “Fine.” came begrudgingly from Dean.

 

“Excellent.  Lets seal the deal with a kiss shall we?”


	8. Heavy as a Feather

Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth

Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt

How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve

To wait around forever when, you were there first

First you get hurt, then you feel sorry

Cold War Kids: First

**Castiel**

**August 2016**

 

Castiel rubbed his tired eyes.  It has been three weeks since Benny went missing.  Was kidnapped actually.  He knew that he should have gone with him, but Benny had insisted that he needed to be alone so Castiel let him go.  He regretted that now.

 

Castiel refused to believe that he was dead.  So he kept working.  Tirelessly plugging away at the information that they have gathered on Dean Winchester and his little gang.  Interestingly enough there was a lot of information out there about Winchester, but none of it was useful.

 

He reached for his cup of coffee only to find that he had drained it already.  So instead he rose to go to get more of the black sludge that the coffee pot at the station made when his phone rang.  He sighed and went back to pick up the phone, “Hello?”

 

Silence.  There was nothing but silence on the other end.  It raised the hairs on his arms.  He tried again.  “Hello? Is anyone there?”

 

Suddenly his computer started to flicker.  “What the hell?” Castiel said as he reached for his mouse to move it.  It remained in the same spot but the screen continued to flicker.  He hung up the phone the call forgotten as he tried to make the damn computer work when suddenly it went black and text started appearing across the screen.

 

**Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak. Agent Novak.**

 

Suddenly his printer sputtered to life and started printing.  He reached over and grabbed the sheet as soon as it finished printing and froze.

 

It was a list of names.  Victims actually.  Some of the cases he personally investigated.

 

When the second sheet of paper came out he ripped it out just as quickly.  He zeroed in on the first name, Alastair,

 

He sat back and rubbed his mouth as his printer continued to spit out paper.  Evidence.  It was all evidence to crimes that were both known and unknown.  Someone hacked his secured computer and sent him evidence.  

 

His printer started to beep meaning it ran out of paper and Castiel scrambled to put more paper in it.  And it continued to print.  For almost an entire hour, his computer remained locked and his printer released page after page.  Lists of patterned numbers.  Lists of names.  Locations.  Everything that a Prosecutor needed for a trial.

 

It was almost too good to be true.

 

It would take days, weeks even to go over all the evidence.  Months to investigate it.  Something told Castiel that it wasn’t a hoax.  That it was all legitimate. 

 

Castiel reached for his phone to call his brothers.  He had to ask them if any of this could be admitted as evidence.

 

His screen started to flicker again and Castiel focused on it.

 

Another message typed itself across.

 

**You’re welcome Agent Novak.**

 

When all was said and done Castiel had almost an entire ream of paper.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I keep posting or make like Elsa and let it go?


End file.
